The Fairly Opposite Parents
In this Series, Poof is the Miserable 10 year old Child with Vicky his Evil Babysitter, Crocker Giving him F's, and Vicky's younger Sister, Tittie, Who Has a Crazy Obsession for him. Poof is Feeling Sad About this, But it all goes away when He Receives His own Fairy Godparents-Timmy and Tootie. Episodes Season 1 *The Fairly Opposite Parents! (episode)-November 20,2010-Poof Receives Timmy and Tootie as His Godparents. *Everyday Valentine's Day! -February 14,2011-After Swooning Trixie with his Amazing Valentine,He Wishes Valentine's Day was Every day. *Who's Your Daddy 2-March 1,2011-Poof Wishes he could be the Kid of all of his Friends' Dads so he could win the Big Golden Acorn Award. *Fairly Odd Baby 8-March 24, 2011-Poof wishes He Could Have a Little Godsibling and it Turns out to be a Baby Girl Named Wanda. *Brain Craze-May 9,2011-Poof And Timmy Swap Minds for a Day. but Poof Finds out Being a Fairy is Hard...The Hard Way. *A+ Boy-May 31, 2011-Poof Wishes Crocker Would Give Him A's But Unfortunatly, this causes AJ to Get F's! *Best Magician Ever-June 19,2011-When Poof gets Rejected from the School Talent Show Auditions,He wishes to be the Best Magician Ever. *Hey Poof, Can Yoo-Doo-July 12,2011-Poof Uses a You Doo Doll for Revenge on Francis. But soon he takes it a little Too Far. *The Hall Monster -August 7,2011-Poof gets to Be Hall Monitor But Aliens Kidnap Him And Replace him with an Evil Clone. Now Timmy, Tootie and Wanda have to Rescue Poof. *The Y Men-August 22,2011-Poof, Wanda, Timmy and Tootie get Super Powers. *Thanks A Lot, Boy Nerd-October 15, 2011-Poof Plays Pranks all over Dimmsdale. *Poltergeeks 2-November 2, 2011-Poof is Accidentally turned into a Ghost and Must get Back to Normal before His Parents disect Him! *Apartnership 2-November 16,2011-Timmy Falls in love with another Girl Fairy and Tootie and Poof Must Stop Him. *Home Makeover-November 28,2011-Timmy accidentally Blows up the House and Poof, Timmy, Tootie, and Wanda Must Rebuild it in Time. *Oh Hi Wanda...and Wanda...and Wanda...and Wanda-January 13,2012-Wanda Accidentally Clones Herself 1 Million times. Season 2 *The Rise of Anti Wanda-March 29, 2012-Da Rules Says that Every Fairy Baby must Have an Alternate Evil Counterpart and This Time, It's Wanda's Counterpart to Be Born! Meet Anti-Wanda, The Most Evil Fairy Baby Born in 12,000 Years. She's plotting to Take over Anti Fairy and Fairy World, And nothing will stop her. but Still she's Unsatisfied. She also wants another Planet-Earth. *Planet Jake-April 5,2012-Because No One Wanted to Play with Him, Jake Runs Away and Lands on Yugopotamia. *That's Love! -April 10,2012-Poof Wishes Tittie Didnt Love Him, But The Wish Doesn't Work since Fairies can't Affect True Love. So Poof Steals Cupid's Anti Love Plungers and Drains Tittie's Craving For Poof. But Unfortunatly, This Causes her To Be His ENEMY! Can Poof Make Tittie Fall in Love With Him Again? Oh Yeah I almost Forgot the Characters! *Timmy- Poof's Godfather and Wanda's Dad. He has The Brain of Cosmo. *Tootie- Poof,s Godmother and Wanda,s Mom. She has the Attitude of Wanda. *Poof- The Godchild, Voiced By Tara Strong. *Wanda- The Baby, Poof's Godsibling and Timmy and Tootie's Daughter. She looks like she Exactly Did in T''he'' Fairly OddParents! episode Poof's Playdate. *Other Minor Characters, Such as Vicky the Babysitter, Vicky's Sister,"Tittie", Mr and Mrs Turner, Etc. Category:Fan Fictions